


Love me, brother

by ravenbringslight



Series: Prompt Collections [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Thor (Marvel), Berserker Thor, Bottom Thor, Butt Plugs, Crack, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Feelings Realization, Female Loki, First Kiss, Fluff, Hickies, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Makeup, Massage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, School Dances, Serial Killers, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Surprise Kissing, Truth Serum, Underage Drinking, Undressing, blood mention, if asgardians can be considered underage, just because astolat used that tag and it stuck with me ever since, lol, nonconsensual storytelling, perfect iambic pentameter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Prompt fills from tumblr.1: Drink Me - teen Thor and Loki get drunk2: Quiet Me - Loki calms Thor's berserker rage3: Zip Me - Thor undresses Loki4: Quiet Me, take two - Thor shuts Loki up5: Invite Me - Thor invites Loki to join him6: Amuse Me - Thor doesn't understand mortal prudishness7: Teach Me - Loki "helps" Thor study8: Afternoon Delight - sweaty afternoon sex9: Drought - Loki helps Thor climax10: It Could be Worse - Loki accidentally gets stuck as a woman11: Wanna Bet - Thor and Loki lose their bets12: In for a Penny - Loki gives Thor a massage13: Wanna Dance? - high school dance14: The Truth Teller - Thor slips Loki truth serum15: Hickey - Thor wants to mark Loki16: My Teen Angst Bullshit has a Body Count  - Loki wants Thor for himself17: Had We But World Enough and Time - reconciliation begins18: Cooking With Loki - crack19: Rum and Cloves - teenage party20: Morning - bedsharing21: I Lie - Loki tells the truth by lying22: The Closet - close quarters23: Misbehavior - love/hate24: Third Time - Thanos comes25: Dragon Girl - first kiss





	1. Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "drink me" from [darklittlestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories)
> 
> teenage Thor and Loki steal wine from Odin's study and get drunk together

A soft tapping on Thor's shutters roused him from his bed where he was trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep.

“Loki,” he whispered, letting the dark-haired boy in through the window, “you're not supposed to be here.”

“But I come bearing gifts,” Loki said with a twinkle in his eye. He produced two bottles from somewhere Thor was sure they had not been a second ago. “Ember wine, I stole it from father's study while he was busy yelling at us.”

“You're unbelievable,” Thor said, laughing.

“Yes, well, his peripheral vision is shit,” Loki smirked. “It's not my fault, really - it was so easy to steal he was practically giving it away.”

“Haven't we gotten in enough trouble for one day?”

“Not nearly enough, I'd say.” Loki's eyes glittered in the light of the banked fire.

They let themselves out onto the balcony, the city spread out twinkling below them like a carpet of fireflies. The air was cool enough that Loki rubbed his arms to chase away the gooseflesh. 

They drank directly from the bottles. The alcohol warmed them and brought easy smiles to their faces as they recounted in gleeful detail all the mischief they had accomplished, both this day and in the past. Despite the dressing down from their father earlier, Thor felt nothing but a spreading happiness in his chest. Being here illicitly with his brother, watching the moonlight catch his smile and line his hair in silver, listening to the dark velvet of his voice carried gently on the night air, seeing him free and happy in a way he never was in public - it felt like a dear secret and a dearer gift, and one that he hoped was available to him always.

Loki grew more animated as he drank, gesticulating so wildly with his bottle that wine slopped over the side. He licked the outside of the bottle to catch the drips and Thor followed his tongue with his eyes, oddly drawn to it.

“What?” Loki said, catching him looking.

Thor took a swig from his own bottle to cover up his discomfiture.

By the time the wine was done they ended up slumped against the wall, the world pleasantly spinning, Loki tucked under Thor's arm to hide from the chill, their legs outstretched and ankles tangled together.

“I don't wanna climb back to my room,” Loki grumbled.

“Stay here,” Thor said, resting his cheek on the top of Loki's head.

“We're supposed to be grounded.”

“Getting in trouble has never stopped you from anything before.”

Loki hummed his agreement and burrowed closer into Thor's side.

“You're right, it hasn't.”


	2. Quiet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "quiet me" from [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw)
> 
> Loki calms Thor's berserker rage on the battlefield

Thor is the storm.

The lightning runs along his veins, wraps its crackling legs around his bones. It fills every space inside of him until he is running over with it, the incandescence spilling over the end of his hammer, spilling from his eyes.

The battlefield is already soaked in blood. He will add more to it. 

The thunder builds and builds under his skin. It reverberates through his skull, drowning out all other thought until only the fury remains. His hammer rises and falls again and again. The foes fall and they fall and they fall.

Thor spins in a circle, electricity arcing wildly from him in every direction. There is nothing left to hit. He growls and tightens his grip on his hammer. He will find something to hit. He will -

“Thor,” someone says. 

Thor swats them aside in irritation.

“Thor,” the stranger says, more firmly.

Thor bellows and raises his arm to strike the person down. Inexplicably, he pauses.

The man is standing with his empty hands held in front of him. He looks familiar, he - Thor shakes his head like a dog throwing off water.

“Thor,” the man says for the third time. He takes a step forward. “The battle is won. It’s over.”

Thor flexes his fingers and grinds his teeth so hard they creak. His arm is still raised, but again he doesn’t strike. His eyes are still glowing.

“ _Brother_ ,” the man says softly and then he is taking Thor’s face in his hands.

Thor shudders all over and lets his arm fall to his side.

“Shhh,” the man is saying, stroking Thor’s face with his thumbs. “It’s over, we’ve won, I’m here. I’m here.” Each pass of his thumbs draws a little of the lightning out and away.

“You’re here,” Thor croaks, his voice strained from the cries of battle. “You’re -”

He closes his eyes and feels the terrible rage start to ebb. When he opens them again they’re simply blue.

“Loki,” he gasps and buries his face in his brother’s neck.

“I’m here,” Loki repeats, cradling the back of Thor’s head. They stand locked together in the middle of the battlefield in an embrace tighter and more intimate than their mere physical bodies, the stench of smoke and metal and blood eddying around them. 

“Always.”

“Always.”


	3. Zip Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "zip me" from [sexyscholar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/works)
> 
> Thor undresses Loki :3

“You looked so good tonight, baby,” Thor said, nuzzling behind Loki’s ear. “I could barely keep my hands off you.”

“That was the idea,” Loki smirked. He leaned back into Thor and tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

Thor ran his hands up Loki’s arms and under the sparkly straps of his dress, drawing them down off of Loki’s shoulders. 

“You were the prettiest thing in that room,” Thor murmured against his skin.

“Stop,” said Loki, clearly pleased if the flush working its way down his neck was any clue. He reached up and pulled the beaded sticks from his hair, letting it cascade down and tickle Thor’s nose. Thor pushed it to the side and lightly bit the back of Loki’s neck and earned himself a small shiver.

“The prettiest thing,” Thor repeated. His thick fingers found the tiny zipper on the back of the dress and slowly slid it down, the shimmering fabric parting to reveal the lily pale skin underneath. “And you’re all mine.”

He slid his hands inside the gaping fabric. They spanned Loki’s waist entirely. He dragged one to the flat plane of his stomach and the other up the front of his chest and pinched one nipple between his fingers. Loki tilted his head back and kissed Thor’s cheek, leaving a bright red tattoo in the shape of his lips.

With a quick jerk, Thor pulled the dress off entirely and it slid to the floor to lay in a puddle around Loki’s feet. Loki was left in nothing but a black lace thong that hugged his hips before disappearing enticingly into the crack of his ass. The tip of his cock peeked out of the waistband, already hard and leaking.

Thor pulled Loki roughly against him, pushing his growing erection against Loki’s cleft. Loki let his head fall forward and Thor licked the bumps of his spine.

“How do you want it tonight,” he growled.

“Rough,” Loki said, his voice low and dusky. “On my knees.” He started to kick off his heels.

“No,” Thor breathed into the shell of his ear. “Leave those on.”


	4. Quiet Me, take two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "quiet me" from [neveserene](http://neveserene.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thor shuts Loki up the only way he can figure out how

“I’m sorry,” Thor says. It was all his fault, and he is sorry, but he knows it’s not enough.

“Oh are you,” Loki sneers. “Isn’t that fabulous. You’re *sorry*.”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“You think you can do whatever you like as long as you bat your golden eyelashes and say sorry afterwards, don’t you?”

“I don’t -”

“Save me your bleating,” Loki hisses.

Thor’s tongue is cleaved to the roof of his mouth, useless. He frowns unhappily.

“Oh get that stupid poleaxed expression off your face,” Loki says, his mouth twisting downward. “I cannot bear to look on it.”

He steps forward, crowding into Thor’s space, jabbing a finger into his sternum.

“You cannot make me accept your apologies this time you witless, brainless, spineless, pathetic excuse for a -”

Thor sinks lower and lower with every word, unable to form a retort, an excuse, anything, and the venom keeps spitting from Loki’s mouth and Thor needs it to *stop* he needs it to stop *right now* and so he shuts Loki up the only way he can think of.

He kisses him.

When he pulls back Loki’s eyes are very wide and he’s breathing very fast.

“I -” Loki starts.

Thor kisses him again.

And for once in his life, Loki is quiet.


	5. Invite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "invite me" from [Philosopher_King](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/pseuds/Philosopher_King)
> 
> Thor invites Loki to join him

It happened on the training ground. Loki had been sparring with his brother, and damn if Thor hadn't been so *irritating* lately that Loki simply could not still his tongue. So as they fought he verbally goaded and poked and prodded Thor into a towering thundercloud of a rage, until finally with a roar Thor had simply bowled him over.

And then, their chests pressed together, their legs tangled in the dust, Thor had pulled his head back to say - something. But instead their lips brushed ever so slightly against each other's and shocked them both into silence. It had been the barest whisper of contact, but the strength of it would have knocked Loki over if he hadn't been on his back already.

By unspoken agreement they had immediately ended the fight, practically leaping to their feet, and now here they were, walking side by side back to the changing hall.

They did not look at each other, but they walked close enough together that their shoulders kept touching. Each accidental contact sent tingles straight down to the bottom of Loki's stomach. Thor turned toward him minutely and their fingers played against each other's for just a second, and Loki turned away to hide the flush in his cheeks.

He wasn't sure what was going on.

“Loki,” Thor began softly, his voice low and rough sounding, and *Norns*, Loki felt himself start to grow hard in his breeches. He was never more thankful for all the concealing layers of his armor.

“Don't,” he said sharply, or at least he meant to say it sharply, but it came out much breathier than he intended.

An attendant came bowing and scraping towards them as they entered the changing hall, ready to divest them of their armor.

“We will not require your services,” Thor said thickly. “Please leave us and make sure we are not interrupted.”

“Yes my lords, very good my lords.”

Loki felt his breathing quicken. Thor must feel this too, he must...no. How could it be possible? This was just a trick of Loki's diseased mind.

Slowly, piece by piece, Loki removed his armor, his back carefully turned towards Thor, until he was down to his soft linen breeches. He clutched a cloth in front of his groin to hide his shame.

“Loki,” Thor said again and Loki felt the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck. When had he gotten so close? “Brother.”

Loki's heart beat a frantic pattern inside his ribcage. He felt small and helpless, like a rabbit trapped by a fox. Steeling himself, he turned.

Thor stood before him, naked to the waist, his arms hanging loose at his sides, shoulders back and proud. The tent in his own breeches left no room for doubt of his intentions.

“Will you join me in the baths?” Thor asked softly.

Loki thought he might drown in the blue of Thor's eyes. He let the cloth he was clutching fall to the floor.

“...Yes.”


	6. Amuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "amuse me"
> 
> Thor doesn't understand mortal prudishness

Thor continued “...and then, Mjolnir having been won back, Loki and I decided that we each looked so enticing in our skirts that we -”

“Ok, that’s alright, that’s enough, we don’t need any more, right guys?” Tony said, maybe a little hysterically, waving his hand at the rest of the team. 

“Have I said aught amiss, friend Stark?”

They had been sharing war stories when Thor had leaped enthusiastically in with tales of his own and he had gone on and on...and on...and meanwhile Bruce was inching down in his seat while his hands crept over his face in growing horror and Steve was doing his best impression of a man who’d swallowed a live frog; Natasha was looking stoic as ever, unsurprisingly, but even she was blinking a bit more than usual; Clint just crossed his arms and gave Thor a hard-eyed look.

“Thor, buddy,” Steve began. “It’s not that we don’t love hearing your stories, it’s just -” He fluttered his hand vaguely.

“Do you have any that don’t end with your brother bouncing on your dick?” Clint said flatly.

“Oh!” Thor said, clearly surprised. “Um.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. Tony was certain that Bruce was starting to look a little green. “I -” he started. “No, not that one. How about…? No. Hm.”

“Jesus,” Clint muttered.

“Oh, I have it!” Thor said brightly. “Did I ever tell you about the time that Loki tied his testicles to a goat…”


	7. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "teach me" from [writernotwaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting)
> 
> Loki "helps" Thor study

“Thor, darling, would you help with the dishes?”

“Sorry mom, I can’t, I need to go study for my Shakespeare test tomorrow.” Thor waved a stack of flashcards and tried to look as rueful as possible.

“And I’m helping him,” Loki said quickly, yoinking the cards from Thor’s hand.

They ran upstairs as fast as they could before Frigga could say “no,” colliding in the doorway in their rush into Thor’s room. Thor kicked the door shut and pushed Loki up against it. He’d been waiting all day to get him alone like this. But...

“I really do need to study,” he murmured against Loki’s lips.

“Mmm,” Loki agreed, licking into Thor’s mouth. 

“Seriously.”

Loki pushed Thor away with both hands.

“Alright then,” he said with the mischievous glint in his eyes that Thor loved. “You know the rules.”

“One piece of clothing off for each right answer,” Thor grinned.

“And one back on for each wrong one.”

They arranged themselves facing each other on Thor’s bed with Thor lounging at the head and Loki sitting straight-backed and cross-legged at the foot. Thor thought his beautiful brother somehow managed to make the checkered bedspread look like a throne.

“Alright,” Loki said, shuffling the cards, business-like, “what play is this again?”

“Othello. Do I get a piece of clothing for that?”

Loki only rolled his eyes and read the first card. “How does Shakespeare get the audience’s immediate attention?”

“Ummm...racial slurs?”

“And?”

“Crap, I don’t remember.”

“Well that’s half a piece,” Loki said, smirking. He took off one sock.

“Oh c’mon, Loki. Your foot?”

“Do better next time. Alright, next one. ‘Why does Iago resent Othello?’”

“Othello chose a different guy for the promotion,” Thor said decisively. “I know that one.”

“Very good,” Loki said, voice low, seductive, dark...and took off the other sock.

“Arrrrgh,” Thor groaned while Loki wiggled his toes at him and laughed. “You’re awful.”

“You love it.”

“I do,” Thor said, suddenly serious. He grabbed Loki’s foot and kissed the instep. Loki shivered. “Keep going.”

“Um.” Loki swallowed. “Why does Iago swear Janus?”

“Because,” said Thor, “he’s a two. Faced. Villain.” He punctuated each word with a squeeze up Loki’s leg until he reached the meaty part of Loki’s thigh. Loki inhaled shakily and wordlessly pulled his shirt off over his head in one fluid motion. His chest rose and fell with each labored breath, all slim hard lines and flawless alabaster skin, his nipples like two sweet little rosebuds. Thor had never wanted less in his life to be answering study questions.

“Did I answer enough yet?” Thor asked, nuzzling at the dusting of fine hairs at Loki’s navel and starting to work his way up to that perfect creamy neck.

“Sorry,” Loki said. “I ask the questions. If you want to ask one it must be submitted in writing, double spaced in perfect - ahhh - perfect iambic pentameter.” Thor had reached his throat, nosing in behind his ear. Loki always smelled so clean and good, like wintergreen and lavender and something that reminded him of frost.

“Is that so.”

“I’m afraid s-sooo.” Loki trailed off into a soft moan as Thor reached down and cupped a hand around the stiffness between his legs.

“It’s too bad I’m such a terrible cheat, then.”

The flashcards fell forgotten to the floor.

Thor had never been so happy to get a C on a test in his life.


	8. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for thorkidumpster who wanted happy teen asgardian thor and loki ^.^

“Do you think they’ve figured it out yet?” Thor said. He ran his hand from Loki’s stomach up to the swell of his chest, pulling him in closer. He loved the feel of Loki’s skin, all the different textures - the fine dusting of dark hair leading downward from his navel, the smooth indentations of his ribs, his nipples drawn up into little rosy pebbles. He wrapped himself around Loki’s smaller body as much as he was able, lips to neck and chest to back, their legs entangled.

“Which part, ex..*ah*...exactly?” Loki reached back and gripped Thor’s hip, ground his own hips downward. It was hot in here, almost sweltering, and everywhere they were in contact with each other was slick with sweat. Thor licked Loki’s neck and bit lightly at the tendon there. He thrust his hips once, a long slow slide out and back into his brother’s body and Loki exhaled on a sigh. They were in no hurry.

“That we only pretend to fight. That we get caught on purpose.” He reached for Loki’s cock and got his hand batted away.

“Not yet,” Loki murmured. He moved against Thor’s chest in a sinuous undulating curve, drawing himself away and then back in, wiggling his ass when Thor was fully seated again, deliciously slow. “How could they? If they did…” He trailed off as Thor brought his hand up to wrap around his throat and thrust in once, hard. “If they did,” he continued, his breathing a bit more ragged, “they would surely not punish us by sending us to our chambers.”

“Mmm,” Thor agreed. “Although I’m not sure they realize you found a way to sneak into my chambers centuries ago.”

“Mother’s not stupid,” Loki objected. “Of course she has. I just don’t think they...oh Norns, *yes*, right there...I don’t think they have any idea what we do in them.”

“The more fools they.”

“Ah,” Loki said vaguely, for Thor was beginning to move in earnest now. The long lazy strokes from before had started to build upon themselves in his belly, and he wanted more now, wanted to coax them higher and higher, driving in and out with a purpose, to take that ecstatic pleasure that he could only find buried between his brother’s thighs. And Loki threw his head back so that Thor had no choice but to mouth at that sweet neck, and Loki reached behind him and grabbed Thor’s ass so hard he’d probably have five bruises on it later, and his whimpers and sighs spurred Thor harder and faster until Thor bit down on his neck hard and crushed Loki to his chest and spent and spent inside of him, transported with the release and the cresting wave of love both, and something deeper, something he felt only for the dark-haired boy trembling in his arms.

“Quickly,” Loki gasped and scrabbled for the smooth glass implement with the flared base that lay waiting on the bedside stand. “Quickly, I don’t want to waste a drop.”

Thor took it from his hands. Swiftly he withdrew himself and replaced his cock with the glass and Loki tensed and then relaxed.

Smiling, Loki rolled towards Thor and let him kiss his lips. How could it be that he had ever not known what these lips felt like against his own? Thor wanted to devour him, swallow him whole, but Loki rose up and pushed Thor onto his back and brought his slim fingers to Thor’s own entrance. The gaze he directed towards Thor was dark with lust and something else and his voice was low and rough.

“My turn.”


	9. Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, god of fertility, has been unable to climax for months. Luckily Loki is home now to lend a helping hand (and mouth and --)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Janedoe876 who requested this specific scenario along with fluff and smut and humor. :)

It’s high summer and the air hangs still over Asgard in a shimmering blanket, the courtyard tiles baking so hot in the sun that heat rises off of them in visible waves. Palace activity has slowed to a crawl. Thor is supposed be hearing petitions in the throne room all afternoon but the heat is simply so oppressive that no more than a handful of people showed up, so now he has a large and unexpected block of free time.

“Loki,” Thor says in surprise, shutting the door to their chambers behind him. “I did not expect to see you here. I thought you gone for at least another fortnight.” 

Loki is sitting in an armchair, eyes closed, brow furrowed, his fingers pressed over one eyebrow. He’s drawn the curtains and the sitting room feels like a cave. The months-long diplomatic mission he’s been gone on has sharpened his features slightly, and his hair has grown a touch too long. Thor’s surprise begins to give way to relief and a spreading happiness.

“Yes, well, plans changed. Norns, Thor, why is it so damned hot? Can’t you summon some rain clouds?”

Ah. Thor pulls a face and sits down heavily on the edge of the opposite couch.

“I wish I could, but…”

“But what?”

“In truth, the burden of rule has been lying heavy on my shoulders without you here to help me bear it. I fear I am...stoppered.”

Loki sighs. “Come now, speak plainly.”

“I cannot - that is, I have not been able to - bring release to myself while you have been away.”

A smile begins to hover around Loki’s lips. “Is that so?” he says, pitching his voice lower. His eyes are sparkling with mischief.

“It is an ache inside me, a...block. I’m sure if I could just -”

“Orgasm?”

Thor laughs and looks away. “Must you be so explicit?”

“Mmm, I’m afraid so.”

“Yes, if I could just *orgasm* I’m sure everything would be right as rain again. So to speak.” And Thor was smirking now too. “Would you care to help me out?”

Loki rises up before him, tall and pale and lean, and pushes Thor onto his back on the couch with one elegant hand. “You’ll have to ask me more prettily than that,” Loki purrs, moving to straddle Thor’s hips.

“Please,” Thor murmurs against Loki’s lips, bringing his hands up to Loki’s waist to pull him tighter, closer. “I’ve missed you.”

“Romance isn’t your strong suit, is it?” Loki says with mock disapproval. “The things I do for love.” He gives a long-suffering sigh and Thor pinches his thigh gently.

“Hopefully ‘things’ include me.”

Loki quiets him with a kiss. “No more talking, you wretch.”

Thor smiles against Loki’s mouth, loving every barbed word from Loki’s tongue because it means Loki is *here*.

They make thorough use of the couch, and the floor in front of the fireplace, and finally the bed, and by the time Loki is done with him Thor is a limp fucked-out mess, sprawled bonelessly on the mattress with his hair in a golden cloud around his head and covered in sweat and oil and their mingled bodily fluids. Loki’s not looking much more composed himself, having collapsed heaving on his back after at last filling Thor to the brim with his own seed.

“How many was that this time?” Thor murmurs, turning his head to look fondly at Loki.

“I don’t know. Four? Five? Was that two you had over by the fireplace or…?”

Thor chuckles, warm and low.

“Ahhhh,” Loki sighs. “Do you hear that?”

“What?”

He turns to look at Thor as well, and nudges their noses together, his teeth white against the bitten cherry red of his lips. “It’s raining.”


	10. It Could be Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "it could be worse"

“It could be worse,” Thor says, clearly amused.

“And how, *exactly*, could this be worse?” Loki says coldly, about two octaves too high.

“You could be an *unattractive* woman.” Thor crosses his arms and smirks. “You look ravishing, brother.”

“Pfaw!” Loki spits and turns back to the mirror. “I’ve never had trouble undoing a transformation before, why is it this one that’s stuck?” He runs a finger over his round cheek, his much fuller lips, down to his clavicle, stopping just short of his...his breasts. It’s uncanny.

“Is it so bad?” Thor says, coming up behind him and sliding his hands around the dip in Loki’s waist, his fingers nearly touching in the front, and Loki inhales deeply.

“It’s...different,” Loki allows.

“Good different or bad different?” Thor is kissing his neck now, running his hands up to cup Loki’s breasts in his giant palms. Loki sighs and leans back into him.

“Different different.”

Loki reaches a hand back to grab Thor’s hair while Thor reaches down to ruck up Loki’s skirt, knead at his thighs, work his fingers over until they slip into the growing wetness between Loki’s legs.

“Ahh,” he gasps. “*Very* different different.” 

A sudden thought seizes him.

“Wait,” he says sharply, turning in Thor’s arms. “This isn’t...I’m not…” For once he’s at a loss for words.

“I love you the same no matter what form you’re in,” Thor says gently. “I only meant to show you that.”

“Hmm,” Loki says, mollified, and lets Thor kiss his lips. It feels strange, being so much shorter and slighter; Thor has always been larger than he is, but the difference is so pronounced now.

“Let me show you,” Thor says, biting on his lower lip and reaching for his skirts again.

Thor’s thick fingers feel so good that Loki clutches onto his shoulders and lets his head fall back with a moan, his voice foreign to his own ears, and a delicious charge starts to build between his legs; he has the mental image of Thor collecting lightning on the head of his hammer and it feels like *that* and it builds and builds until finally it releases and with a small cry he collapses over Thor’s arms.

“Welcome back, brother,” Thor says, stroking his trembling back.

Loki looks at his own hand, large and strong and back to normal, and laughs weakly.

“I guess I just needed my concentration broken enough,” he says and is pleased to hear his own voice again.

Thor smiles. “I’ll be happy to break it again whenever you like.”


	11. Wanna Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "wanna bet"

Loki turns a page in the book he’s trying to read and studiously ignores Thor making puppy dog eyes at him.

“Lokiii.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to read.”

“Lokiiiiii.” Thor is bouncing on the bed now like an overgrown child, jostling Loki so much he can’t focus his eyes on the words.

“Why are you being such an asshole?”

“I’m bored.”

“Go be bored somewhere else. Don’t you have a phone?”

Thor is giving him a look now. Loki knows that look.

“No,” Loki says. “Nuh-uh. I have to finish this book for school.”

“Please?” Thor says, giving him those soulful eyes. Ugh. He reaches for Loki’s waistband and starts to slide his hand under his shirt.

Loki can feel his cock twitching with interest, but he has things to do and Thor is being so annoying about it he wants to make him suffer.

“I said no.”

“Come on, we could be done in ten minutes.”

Loki snorts. “How romantic. Get off me, you animal. Jesus, you can’t even go an hour without wanting to get off.”

“Only when you’re around.” Thor’s hands are sliding up his ribs now.

“You’re such a slave to your dick,” Loki complains, wriggling away. “I bet you can’t even let me finish this book without touching me again.”

Thor is smirking now and ooh, he is so obnoxious. “Wanna bet?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Fine,” Thor says loftily, “and I bet that *you’re* going to be the one begging *me* by the end of it.”

“Fat chance. You’re on.”

Thor flops down in Loki’s desk chair and Loki goes back to reading on the bed, but he can’t help taunting Thor just a little. He lies on his side with his hip jutting up, accentuating the curve of his waist and letting his shirt ride up to show an inch of skin. When he’s sure Thor is looking at him, he bites delicately on the end of the pen he’s using to take notes.

“You’re so transparent,” Thor says.

“Mmm.”

“Look at that smirk on your face. I should smack it off of you. Or kiss it off. Or -” and his voice goes lower “- hold you down and fuck it off.”

Loki manages to keep his breathing even. He ignores Thor and turns another page. Ok, he hadn’t been expecting Thor to do *this.*

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” A statement, not a question. Thor is leaning forwards in his chair now. “Would you struggle a little? Make me work for it? Or would you give in so sweetly, just take my cock like the greedy thing you are and thank me for it?”

Loki can feel his pulse racing. He reaches up and twirls a lock of hair around his finger, licks the other finger exaggeratedly and uses it to turn another page. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

“I’ll make it so good for you,” Thor says. “So good. I’ll use my tongue on you first, nice and slow and filthy, just how you like it.”

Oh God, Loki can feel it, can feel exactly what Thor’s describing, and he tries not to squirm.

“And then I’ll make you use your own fingers, all spread out on the bed for me pretty as a picture, watch you while you work that tight little hole open to take me.”

Loki can’t help it and he looks up at Thor, breath hitching. Thor’s eyes on him are dark and hungry. Deliberately, Loki licks his lips. He watches Thor follow the movement with his eyes. His hand steals down to his own waistband, teasing at it. He won’t crack first, he won’t.

“You won’t think it will fit, but it will. You’ll look so beautiful stretched around my cock. I’ll hold you down while I fuck you,” Thor says, and God, could his voice get any rougher. “Hold you down until that pretty mouth of yours falls open and then you’ll suck my fingers while I’m fucking you and then -”

Thor stands up from the chair and looms over Loki, who rolls onto his back, book completely forgotten, and God he’s so hard, and there’s already a wet spot on his pants, and -

“God yes, I need it,” Loki gasps, just as Thor is falling on top of him to kiss him senseless, both of them losing their bets simultaneously.

Although, in the end, it feels like they both won.


	12. In for a Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Loki is kicking himself the second the words are out of his mouth, but he tries to keep his expression neutral, calm even. It’s bad enough that he even said it, no need for Thor to also know about his internal fluster; then he’d really be in deep shit.

Thor groans and twists around to stretch his back.

“Yeah, actually. I think that might help.”

Shit. Fuck. Ok.

“What did you do to yourself anyway?” That’s right, make some small talk. Don’t let on how desperately you want to get your hands on all that -

“I think someone tackled me the wrong way and then I slept on it funny.”

“Ah,” Loki says sagely. Like he has any idea about football injuries. “Ok, um, lie on your stomach I guess. Which part of your back hurts?”

“The back part,” Thor deadpans.

“Hah hah.”

Thor takes his shirt off and gingerly lies face down on the bed, pillowing his head on his arms, and exposes the broad plane of his well-muscled back to Loki’s hungry eyes. Oh god Loki was going to touch that. And Thor was going to let him. Ok. Ok ok. 

Well. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Loki swings his leg over Thor’s body to straddle his hips. He starts at the shoulders, digging his thumbs into the meaty sections just under the neck, and Thor makes a little pleased grunting noise that makes Loki almost squeak.

“Ugh, right there is good,” Thor says. “Fuck. I didn’t realize how tight my neck was.”

He concentrates on Thor’s neck and upper back for a little, finding knots and working at them until they melt away, moving down bit by bit. And Thor is making the most alarming noises, groaning and moaning and gasping and sighing and Loki is starting to regret straddling him because he’s having a harder and harder time not - well, not getting hard.

His thumbs fit perfectly into the little dimples in Thor’s lower back and isn’t that a pretty picture.

“God, Loki, your hands are amazing,” Thor breathes.

“So I’ve been told,” Loki says and *godammit* he did *not* mean for it to come out sounding all breathy like that, and why did he even say that in the first place? Did someone slip him “no verbal filter” pills this morning?

Thor just chuckles and Loki is glad he’s still face down because his own face must be bright red.

“You’re all done,” he says hastily and practically leaps to his feet. “I need to um, I have homework, so…” He trails off. Real smooth, idiot.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

Loki is already halfway out the door but he turns back to say - something, who knows what - and he catches a glimpse of Thor sitting up and adjusting his *fucking boner*. All the blood in his body reroutes itself and he’s down the hallway and into his room so fast he thinks he may actually have teleported.

He locks his door and wanks so furiously to what just happened that he comes in about thirty seconds. As the afterglow starts to wear off he wonders, for the first time, if it’s possible that Thor might have just done the same thing thinking about *him* and it’s enough to get him hard all over again.

He stares at his door, willing himself to have x-ray vision and see into Thor’s room. He stares at himself, already leaking again. He gets up. Well. 

In for a penny, in for a pound.


	13. Wanna Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh noes my first one in this collection where they're not related! XD
> 
> for the prompt "wanna dance?"

Thor stepped out of the smothering heat of the school gym and into the fresh night air. A techno beat throbbed through the open door and through his chest. It had rained earlier and it smelled of wet grass and dirt and pavement and, ever so faintly, the cologne of the boy he had followed out.

Loki was sitting on the curb of the parking lot with his elbows propped on his knees, looking dejectedly at the ground. With his black pants, black shirt, and black hair he seemed like a little piece of the night that had detached itself - that is, if pieces of the night could possibly look that miserable and snuffly.

“Hey,” Thor said, stopping a few yards away. “Wanna dance?”

Loki looked up at him in surprise, his face a pale smudge in the dark.

“Thor? What are you doing out here?”

“Asking you if you want to dance.”

Loki’s mouth turned down at the corners. “Go away.” 

“Why?” Thor knew that Loki was just being prickly, and sometimes he let the thorns drive him away, but he was determined tonight.

Loki’s voice sounded a little gravelly. Had he been crying? “Look, just because I tutor you in calc doesn’t mean you owe me anything, ok? Or is this some dumb bet or something?”

“It’s not a bet.” Thor moved closer and held his hand out. “Please?”

Loki looked at him suspiciously but let himself be drawn to his feet. Partial victory, at least.

“You smell like alcohol,” he accused.

“Liquid courage.” Thor smiled what he knew was his sunniest smile and then said the thing he knew was either going to get him punched or possibly kissed - “To ask the nicest looking person at this school to dance with me.”

“Oh shut up,” Loki said. 

The muffled chords of some love ballad slow-dance song filtered out through the door Thor had left cracked open. 

“Dance?” he asked again, hopefully, and Loki rolled his eyes but he let Thor put his hands on that slim waist and sway them around in a circle in the parking lot. Thor had imagined what it would feel like to touch Loki like this many times, and the reality of it was even better than anything his fevered brain had come up with.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Thor said. “I saw you looking upset and then you came out here and I just wanted to cheer you up I guess.”

“By dancing with me?”

“Apparently.”

“You’re not gay.”

“No.”

“I don’t fuck around with straight boys.”

“I’m not straight either.”

“Prove it.”

Thor dipped his head down and brushed his lips against Loki’s. They had spent so many afternoons together with Loki trying to drill math into his number-averse head, but he had never made very much progress because he couldn’t concentrate on anything but how much he had been wanting to do *this*.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Loki whispered, breathless, his arms around Thor’s neck. 

Thor kissed him again, deeper, and he felt Loki melt against him just a little, and god it was sweet.

Loki pulled away, panting slightly, and turned his face to the side.

“You better not be messing around with me,” he said tightly. “If all you want is a blowjob and a story to tell your football buddies you better just turn around and walk away right now.”

“You’re right, I do want a blow job,” Thor said, and Loki started to struggle away from him, but Thor caught his wrists and crowded him into the side of the building. “Not *from* you, *for* you.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he let his weight fall against the wall as Thor kissed his neck and started unbuttoning his pants.

“People might see,” Loki gasped, clutching at Thor’s arms as Thor stroked him through his boxers.

“I don’t care.”

The grass was damp on his knees. He had never done this before, but he hoped to make up in enthusiasm what he lacked in experience.

“Does this prove it?” he asked, pulling off of Loki’s cock to lick at the tip.

“Yes,” Loki said, his eyes dark. “Yes.”

They went back into the dance separately twenty minutes later, Thor’s pants a wet muddy wreck and Loki smiling so broadly that people kept asking him what he’d been smoking outside.

Thor was unlocking his car door after the dance was over when he felt a presence at his back and a soft voice in his ear.

“You can prove it to me again tomorrow.”

He turned around but Loki was already gone.


	14. The Truth Teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." TW: non-consensual drug use

“My head feels...odd,” Loki said, pressing his fingers to his temple. He looked at the goblet he held in his other hand and frowned. “What kind of wine did you say this was again?” He felt almost dizzy, like the air had turned into soup and he was struggling to move through it. A thought tried to break through the muddle but his head was too thick to catch it.

“It’s probably just too warm in here,” Thor said, his voice a warm honeyed rumble. “I’ll bank the fire.” He moved across his chamber towards the hearth but stopped when Loki fluttered his hand.

“Don’t bother, it’s always too warm everywhere.” Loki frowned again. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Then why are you always buttoned up from neck to wrist?” Thor teased, smiling. Loki closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, a long lazy blink, and Thor’s smile seemed to spring off his face and hang in the air, a shimmering crescent moon of white teeth. Loki shook his head and turned away, trying to dispel the eerie afterimage, and his eyes wound their way around to the wall hanging which was...melting?

“Because it looks good on me,” he heard himself say. “And because it makes me feel in control.” Loki’s eyes widened a little with every word until carefully, exaggeratedly, he took the two steps to the sideboard and set his goblet down with a soft thunk. “You’ve poisoned me,” he said matter-of-factly. He forced his eyes around to look at Thor again.

“Not poison,” Thor said, downing the rest of his own drink in a single pull, the muscles in his throat working almost obscenely to swallow every last drop.

“It’s elfroot, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Loki should have realized it from the first sip. Thor almost never drank mulled wine. He must have been trying to use the spices to cover up the distinctive flavor of the elfroot. The root was an ugly knobbly little thing, but distilled into tincture form it induced hallucinations and lowered inhibitions to the point that it was known colloquially as “the truth teller.”

“I’m leaving,” Loki said, staggering towards the door, but in his discombobulated state it was pathetically easy for Thor to simply reach out and put a hand on his chest to stop him. It was probably good he did anyway, because the room had started to tilt alarmingly, and suddenly panicked, Loki clung to Thor’s upper arms. “The room isn’t actually moving, is it?” he whispered.

“No. I’m sorry, brother. This was the only way I could think of to get a straight answer out of you.” Thor at least had the good grace to look guilty.

“About what?” Loki said, sudden dread gripping his guts.

“We used to be so close,” Thor said. His summer-sky eyes were a thousand miles deep and Loki thought he might fall upwards and drown in them. “Why do I never see you any more? Why do you have nothing but unkind words for me? What have I done to drive you away?”

“I’ll never forgive you for this,” Loki said, low and unsteady. “Never.” He clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to struggle away, but Thor’s grip was implacable.

“Why do you shun me?” Thor asked plaintively. “Tell me, Loki, please.”

Loki bit his lips until he tasted blood in an effort to keep them shut. His eyes fixated on the drawstring of Thor’s tunic which was busy twisting itself into a tiny jewel bright snake that winked at him with one golden eye.

“Tell me,” Thor growled, shaking him.

Loki shook his head like a dog throwing off water.

“Brother.”

Loki was spinning, spinning. The words were bubbling up from his chest, into his throat, begging to be let free. He moaned in desperation.

“Please,” Thor whispered, and the word shivered out into the air, a physical thing, and forced its way into Loki’s body and opened him up from the inside out.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Loki blurted out. “And I’m terrified,” he added in a tiny strangled whisper.

He slipped from Thor’s suddenly slack grip to fall into a puddle on the floor. He was spreading out, running along the grooves between the stones, seeping into the ground. Everything was over now. His life. His future. He would probably have to leave Asgard, maybe for good. He wondered dimly if Thor would just strike him down right here, grant him that one small mercy. Maybe he should have struck Thor down first before admitting such a thing, but the elfroot was making it difficult to coordinate breathing and blinking, much less anything else.

He curled in on himself and waited for the blow he was sure was coming.

Instead, he heard the thunk of his goblet on the sideboard again.

And then Thor’s hands were drawing him to his feet, strong but gentle.

“I hate you,” Loki said, over and over. “I hate you. I’ll never forgive you.” Tears began to well in his eyes.

“I drank the rest of your wine,” Thor said urgently, then reeled slightly. “Norns, this is strong stuff.”

“I hate you,” Loki said one more time, quietly, defeated. 

“Look at me,” Thor said. “Look at me.”

Loki screwed his eyes shut.

“Look at me!” Thor’s voice was hoarse.

“Fuck you,” Loki ground out.

“I’m in love with you too.”

Loki snapped his gaze up to Thor’s face, and did he always have a corona around his head like he was the actual sun? Surely he didn’t, but it looked so right that Loki couldn’t recall exactly what Thor looked like without it. And Thor was smiling at him now, and that was the sun too, and Loki had to look down because it was impossible to stare directly at the sun like that without burning into nothing. Maybe that had already happened, maybe he was just a smear of ash on the floor.

Smears of ash didn’t have lungs though, and Loki’s were working overtime. 

“That’s not possible,” he said.

“It is. I am.”

“No. No no no.” He repeated the single word like a mantra, an anchor to hold desperately onto, because surely this was all part of the hallucination. This was madness. It wasn’t real. He was probably still on the floor waiting for Thor’s blow.

But then Thor’s arms enfolded him and *that* felt realer than anything else had since the moment he’d first taken a sip of that damned wine. Even so, he wasn’t entirely sure it was actually happening. Maybe it didn’t matter. 

“No,” he said one last time, his voice the weakest thread.

“Yes.” It was only a word, a single word, but it cut through the air and deep into Loki’s heart and loosed something dark and pinched that he hadn’t even realized was there. It floated out of him and away and left an expanding lightness in its wake.

He pulled back and finally let himself fall into Thor’s fathomless eyes, and Thor dipped his head and pressed their lips together and drank his breath, and they exhaled together as one. None of it felt real. All of it felt real.

Loki didn’t know whether he’d wake up tomorrow the happiest he’d ever been or the most devastated.

But for the moment, lost in his brother’s arms, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	15. Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt of Thor getting jealous and giving Loki a hickey, and Loki wearing Thor's shirt afterwards to show it off

“Alright boys, we won't be back until at least midnight, so don't wait up. You have school tomorrow,” Frigga said. She tucked her phone into her purse and smoothed her hair behind her ear. “Thor, are you sure you don't mind staying over here?”

“Not at all, Ms. Laufeyson,” Thor said with an easy smile. Loki nudged his foot under the table and was gratified to feel Thor's foot pressing back into him.

“Call me Frigga, please.”

Loki still wasn't used to seeing his mom get all fancied up. She looked nice in a dress and makeup, but what really made her look beautiful and ten years younger was the way she smiled when she looked at Thor's dad.

Which, kinda gross, but still. She was happy, so Loki was happy too.

“Sure thing, Ms. Laufeyson,” Thor said with that shit-eating grin that he got sometimes. How he managed to charm everyone all the time was baffling - Loki was sure if he said half the things that Thor did that he'd probably get beat up, no matter how pretty he smiled.

“Don't be a smartass,” Odin said, the twinkle in his eye softening the harsh words. “Frigga, my darling, shall we?”

The minute the door closed behind them, Thor reached for Loki and tried to kiss his neck.

“Wait, you asshole,” Loki hissed. “Make sure they've left first.”

They peered through the living room curtains until they saw the car pull out of the driveway, and then Thor pounced again, knocking Loki onto his back on the couch and kissing him senseless.

“I've been waiting to do that all day,” Thor said between kisses. He smiled down at Loki through his curtain of golden hair and he was so beautiful that Loki hauled him back in for more. Thor pulled away and sat back on his heels.

“I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret,” he said.

“It's better this way,” Loki argued for what felt like the hundredth time. “Our parents are dating. Can you imagine the shit people would say at school? ‘Brother fucker’ would probably be the most polite.”

“I don't care though,” Thor said. “I want everyone to know you're mine.”

“You don't care because you're popular,” Loki said sadly. “Everyone loves you no matter what. It...it would be different for me.”

“Oh babe.” Thor opened his arms and Loki crawled up into them.

“I just wish they knew to keep their hands off you,” Thor rumbled in his ear. “I saw Amora flirting with you today at your locker. And Tony...I swear to god he eyefucks you so hard I'm surprised you don't have an std from it. I hate it, babe. I hate it. You're mine.”

Loki couldn't deny the pleasure unfurling in his chest at Thor's words. Thor - tall, handsome, funny, popular, charming, hot as hell - *that* Thor...wanted Loki, of all people.

They probably wouldn't ever even have talked unless their parents had started seeing each other, and ironically it was their parents now forcing them into secrecy.

It was almost a little thrilling though? Being *Thor's* secret, being the only one to hear his sweet words, being the object of his affection and lust and jealousy...it felt powerful.

“I can't help if they want to flirt with me,” Loki said lightly.

“They should know you're off the market,” Thor growled.

“Jealous?” Loki teased, wanting to hear Thor actually say it.

“God yes.” 

Thor nuzzled behind his ear, then kissed his way down Loki's neck and made him shiver. He bit down gently and Loki jumped and giggled, then bit down harder and Loki yelped and pushed him away.

“What are you, a fucking vampire?” he complained.

Thor laughed. “Yes, and I vant to suck your -”

“Oh my god don't even finish that sentence.”

Loki pushed Thor onto his back and they rolled around the couch laughing and kissing and tickling, running their hands all over each other until they were panting with need. Loki hooked his legs around Thor's waist and held him tight and Thor sucked a bruise onto the place he'd already marked with his teeth, and they came groaning in each other's hands.

On their way to the bathroom to clean up afterwards, Loki snagged Thor's shirt off the floor. He liked to sleep in it because it wasn't like they could sleep in the same bed, and this way he'd at least get to smell like Thor for a little bit. It was huge and the neck gaped absurdly but Loki didn't care.

“Look,” Thor said in the mirror, pleased, as Loki brushed his teeth.

“What?” Loki asked around a mouthful of toothbrush.

“You can see my hickey.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor slipped his arms around Loki's waist from behind and stared at him in the mirror, his gaze focused and intense.

“You should wear this tomorrow,” Thor said softly, a hoarse edge to his voice. “Let everyone see.”

Loki rinsed his mouth and leaned backwards into Thor. He threaded one hand into Thor's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

He bumped their noses together and smiled sweetly.

“Not on your fucking life.”


	16. My Teen Angst Bullshit Has a Body Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which psycho stalker Loki feeds a bunch of people Drano or something
> 
> idk I make no apologies
> 
> the prompt was "I'll give you a massage"

“I’ll give you a massage.” Amora’s voice is syrupy sweet and the look she turns on Thor is nauseating. Loki glares at her but she’s too busy batting her eyelashes to notice.

“That sounds great,” Thor says. He leans into her hands groaning as she rubs at his shoulders. “Your hands feel so good.”

Loki makes a mental note of where Thor’s groans seem loudest and files it away for later.

“Where’s Amora?” Thor says a few days later.

Loki shrugs. “I haven’t seen her around.” He picks some imaginary dirt out from under his fingernails.

*

“Want to go to the club with me tonight?” Fandral asks Thor, pointedly ignoring Loki. He’s smiling a little too broadly and the hand he puts on Thor’s bicep looks a little more than friendly.

“That sounds great!” Thor says. “What time do you want to leave?”

Loki purses his lips into a thin line.

“Have you seen Fandral, I have something of his I need to give back,” Loki drawls casually a week later.

“I haven’t, actually, not since we went to the club the other day.” Thor runs his hand through his hair and frowns.

Loki makes a sad clucking sound. “Well if you see him any time soon…”

* 

“Hey Thor!” Jane says brightly. “I need a study partner for the final, want to get our heads together and see if we can help each other out?”

“That sounds great,” Thor smiles. “Astrophysics does my brain in, I need all the help I can get.”

“I could help you study too,” Loki offers but Thor waves him off.

Loki slams the door shut more loudly than necessary on his way out.

“How did Jane do on the exam?” he asks Thor later, pitching his voice so that he sounds genuinely curious.

“You know, I’m not sure, I haven’t talked to her since then.”

Loki stuffs his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. “Your friends seem really flaky.”

*

Loki finds Thor staring into space, mindlessly tapping his fingers on the armrest of the couch.

“Nothing to do tonight?” Loki asks. He sits down next to Thor and quirks his eyebrows sympathetically.

“Yeah, no one is ever around anymore. I can’t find anybody to hang out with.”

“Well I’m here now, why don’t you hang out with me?”

Thor smiles. “Thanks, Loki. Sometimes I think you’re my only real friend.”

Loki doesn’t need to fake his own smile and lets it tug the corners of his mouth upward until his teeth are on full display.

“The feeling is mutual.”


	17. Had We But World Enough and Time

The day he was finally crowned King, Thor returned to his chambers weary and heartsick. In his youth when he had envisioned this day, it was with his mother and father looking on with joy and his brother by his side, the future bright and full of promise.

Now he had none of that. His mother gone, his father gone, Loki vanished. His reign stretched before him, millennia upon millennia and all of them empty.

He might have cried if he thought it would do any good.

Tomorrow he would be installed in his new chambers, but he had insisted on staying in his old rooms this one last night. He wished to be alone with his memories. He had been happy here. For centuries, he had been happy.

A shadow detached itself from the corner, a shimmer rippled through the air, and Loki stood before him.

Ah. Here was a large part of that happiness, gone and gone and gone again, and now twisted into something painful and hard.

“Brother,” Thor said with hardly a trace of bitterness. “You’re too late to stop the coronation this time.”

“No,” Loki said, pacing forward until he was close enough that Thor could reach out and touch him. “I’ve come to congratulate you. You finally have everything you always wished for.”

“Do not mock me.”

“I never got that kiss. My king.”

Thor shoved him in the chest and stalked over to the changing screen to begin removing his ceremonial armor.

“I could help you with that, you know,” Loki said, his voice lilting. “You used to like that.”

“Leave me be, brother,” Thor said. “I tire of these games.”

“It is no game.”

Loki was close to him again, close enough that Thor could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

“I’ve come home,” he said softly.

Thor huffed out an incredulous breath. “I find that unlikely. What purpose has brought you here? Do you wish simply to torment me, or is this part of some larger plan?” He turned to face his brother. Loki’s face was even paler than usual, more deeply lined, his hair curling slightly in an unusual display of casualness. His eyes were the most unsettling, though, for although his voice held its usual honeyed tones, his gaze held something of the look of a trapped animal.

“No torment. No plan.” Loki turned away, running his hand along the drinks laid out on the sideboard, stopping to stare out the window. His face dropped its sardonic mask, revealing something much more pensive and sad underneath.

“Then why are you _here?_ ”

“Because you’re the only one who will have me,” Loki said, honesty making his voice raw. 

Thor approached him cautiously, reaching out to touch his shoulder, and Loki turned into his embrace.

“The decades are long and I grow weary,” he whispered, winding his arms around Thor’s waist.

“I’ve missed you,” Thor said simply. Loki shuddered in his arms. “For so long, I’ve missed you.”

“You’re a fool.”

“I am. But so are you.”

“You still shouldn’t trust me.”

“I don’t.”

It was funny how it had been so long since he had held his brother like this, but his body remembered it exactly - the way Loki pressed his cheek to Thor’s shoulder, the way Thor’s hand came up automatically to stroke his hair. Like it had been no time at all. It was a bittersweet ache. Trust was nowhere to be found, but love...well.

“I’m not who I was. What is broken between us may never be mended,” Loki said softly.

“We have eternity to try.”


	18. Cooking With Loki

**Loki’s pasta salad:**

12 oz ditalini…crap *rummaging through cabinet* ok, 12 oz of whatever random leftover boxes of pasta you have in the cabinet—boil it while you do this other stuff  
16 oz bag of frozen shelled edamame (IT’S CALLED MUKIMANE BITCHES)—microwave it like the single sad lonely person that you are  
½ a cucumber, peeled and—FUCK, ok my finger is bleeding  
½ an orange bell pepper, whatever, cut it up if you want to, I don’t care, I need some bandages. and vodka  
((shot of vodka for the chef))  
a big ass tub of arugula. don’t like arugula? fuck you, you do now. the blood gives it extra iron  
((another shot of vodka for the chef))  
salt and pepper bc we’re not animals who don’t season things  
((vodkaaaaa))  
you know what I was gonna make some dressing to go on this bitch, but fuck it, just get that bottled s hit out of the fridge, I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME DOn”T LIE TO ME  
uh, walnuts I guess  
and feta cheese because I found it next to the salad dressing and it’s not moldy yet so basically I rock, self high five  
((jsut one more vodka)0

 

fuck the pasta boiled over

ok don’t panic, just…cleanti up, um clean it up, I AM NOT DRUNK OK

THOR, THOR GET IN HERE THOR I NEED oh thank god look i made you salad here clean this up I’mg going to take a nap

no a NAP, what are you doing, a NA—mmmf. mm, ahhh, ok, let me just…nnnnn…OH, ohhhhhhhhhhh….

*crashing sounds* *loki giggling* *thor grunting* *fire alarm beeping*

*valkyrie walks in* RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE SALAD?!


	19. Rum and Cloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?"
> 
> human au, unrelated

Loki’s leaning on Fandral’s back fence, all slouched over. The night is too hot for the leather jacket he’s wearing but he refuses to take it off for some stupid reason. He takes another deep drag of his clove cig and feels the burn all the way down into his lungs, tries not to cough. There’s light spilling out of Fandral’s garage windows and it’s loud and really fucking annoying in there, and Loki is just out here trying to breathe and avoid making small talk to a bunch of assholes who hate him anyway.

He doesn’t even know why he came tonight.

“Hey,” Thor says.

Of course it’s Thor. It’s always Thor. No one else ever notices when Loki is gone, or if they do notice they’re too smart to come out and get their head bitten off. But Thor is either stupid or brave, and he’s emerged from the sweaty cacophony into the relatively cooler night air to stand next to Loki against the fence. He at least is dressed for this weather, in a tank top that Loki bets he wears to the gym to take selfies in because the damn thing has armholes nearly to his waist and why else would you wear something like that?

“Want some?” Loki says, waving his cig, but Thor shakes his head no. “Why did you follow me?”

Thor shrugs. “I dunno. You didn’t look like you were having a good time. I thought I’d come see if you were ok.”

“Nobody cares if I’m ok.”

“I do.”

“Mm.”

Loki inhales again and the sharp taste of cloves floods his mouth. Thor looks good. Really good. And he’s looking at Loki in a strange sort of way, and Loki’s in a weird mood from some of the assholes at the party and also a little bit relaxed from the cloves, and before he can think better of it he says, “I like that you care.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asks, but Loki is already embarrassed at even this minor bit of flirting, and he’s glad that the darkness covers the blush that’s no doubt spreading over his face.

“Nothing,” Loki says. He stubs his cig out on the fence and shoves it in his pocket. “Sorry. I’m gonna go back inside—”

He’s pushing himself off with one booted foot when Thor catches his arm and stops him.

“Hey,” Thor says again. “Don’t go.”

“Why not?”

And then Thor’s hauled him in and his hands are on Loki’s neck and he’s bent his head down and he’s kissing him. Thor tastes like rum and Loki tastes like cloves and their tongues chase each other trying to savor it.

Thor pulls back, his lower lip pouted out where Loki didn’t want to let go of it with his teeth.

“Yeah?” Thor says. “This ok?”

“Yeah,” Loki breathes. “This is ok.”


	20. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair"
> 
> human au

Everyone drank too much to drive home and Sif’s was the only place within walking distance, so they all stumbled down the sidewalk back to her two-bedroom apartment and crammed themselves into whatever spaces they could find to sleep.

Sif ended up snoring on the bed with Fandral. Volstagg took up most of the floor in the living room and Hogun claimed the couch, which left Thor and Loki elbowing each other over the futon in the second-bedroom-turned-office.

“Just sleep on the floor,” Loki complained. “You could sleep on fucking rocks and it wouldn’t bother you.”

“Shut up and move over,” Thor said. “I want a pillow and a blanket.”

“Fuck you,” Loki grumbled, “I got here first.”

“I’m older.”

“I hate you.” 

But Loki wiggled over, and also wiggled out of his shirt because sleeping next to Thor was like sleeping on the surface of the sun, and they fell asleep with their ankles tangled together.

Loki woke up in a puddle of drool with some of Thor’s hair in his mouth and blearily he scrubbed at his mouth with his hand. He studied his brother’s sleeping face with half-closed eyes. Thor was literally the most beautiful human being that Loki had ever seen and he liked to look when he could get away with it.

His belly felt full of nervous anticipation this morning.

He was pretty sure that for at least the past couple of months that he and Thor had been...flirting. There was no other word for it. It had started out so tentatively, some of it only obvious in retrospect, but...definitely flirting. And definitely mutual. And then last night at the bar, after “accidentally” brushing against each other about seventy times more often than could be passed off as anything innocent…

Well last night Thor had insisted on climbing into bed with Loki on a mattress that would barely fit two regular adults, much less two Odinson-sized adults, and now…

Thor’s eyes fluttered open. His face had lines on it from the pillow, and some of his hair was stuck to his cheek, and he had morning breath, and his eyes had crusties in them, and he was STILL the most beautiful human being in existence. Loki smiled at him and Thor smiled back and Loki’s heart nearly stopped.

“I don’t actually hate you,” Loki whispered. He didn’t know if anyone was awake yet in the other room.

“What? Oh. I know that.”

Loki wanted to touch, Loki was terrified to touch, and his heart had gone from frozen to beating triple time. He reached up to brush Thor’s hair away from his cheek and tuck it behind his ear, and let his fingers slide down around the curve of Thor’s jaw before he withdrew his hand.

They both started whispering at the same time.

“I want—”

“Can I—”

“I just—”

“I—”

Their noses bumped first, then their lips like a flicker of butterfly wings, dipping in once, twice, testing, until finally they came together properly, deep and sweet. Loki thought he might just sink through the floor, or maybe float away through the ceiling, and his hands and his lips both trembled.

“Good morning,” Thor whispered, his smile so wide that his eyes were happy little slits.

Volstagg pounding on the door made them both jump.

“Later,” Thor promised, then “We’re up! Jesus.”

Loki hugged the pillow to himself while Thor got up, trying and failing to calm down and stop smiling, and realized that this was the first day of the rest of his life.


	21. I Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now… "

It took Loki a long time to realize that the obsession he had with his brother was more than any fraternal affection. And once he did realize it, he didn’t know what to do with it. And when Loki didn’t know what to do with something he got angry, and when he got angry he got bitchy—and that was how he ended up trying with every weapon at his disposal to drive away the one person who he actually wanted to pull closer.

Unluckily for Loki, Thor had a temper to match Loki’s barbed tongue.

“You want me to leave?” Thor yelled, thrusting his arm towards the door. “Because I will. A century or so on Alfheim sounds like a paradise compared to staying here with you.”

“Go then,” Loki spat from between clenched teeth. “No one will miss you. Asgard will be better off without you here mucking things up.” He shoved Thor in the chest, hard, towards the door. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

Thor brought his fist back, his face twisting, and Loki flinched.

Maybe it was that that saved him.

Breathing heavily, Thor let his arm drop, and shoved Loki with his other arm instead. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, ground his jaw shut, and turned to leave.

Loki watched him with a sinking stomach. Thor was going to leave, he really was, and Loki knew that his threat to stay away for a hundred years wasn’t an idle one. The weight of all that time settled on him like anvil and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Wait,” Loki croaked. “Don’t—”

Thor stopped, but didn’t turn. “And why not,” he said dully, his back still to Loki. “Obviously you don’t want me here. You waste no opportunity telling me so.”

No words came to Loki’s tongue. What could he possibly say? Stay, I love you, I want you, I want your light, I want your hands on me, I want your body in mine, I want I want I want—

“I lie,” Loki blurted out. “You know I lie.” It was the closest thing he could say to the truth. He felt tears starting to gather in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.  
Thor turned his head so that Loki could see his profile over his shoulder, his eyes cast down.

“And what do you lie about?”

This felt like a test. Like something terribly important.

“Everything.”

“That you want me to leave?”

“A lie.”

Thor finally turned all the way around. His eyes met Loki’s and they smoldered with banked fury.

“That Asgard would be better off without me?”

“Another lie.”

Thor took a step closer. Loki balled his hands into fists.

“That no one will miss me?”

“A lie,” Loki whispered, trembling.

Thor stepped right up into Loki’s space, close, too close, their chests brushing together. He was radiating danger and hunger.

“Is this a lie too?” Thor said softly, intensely. “Your shaking? The tears in your eyes?”

Loki shook his head and waited for Thor to strike him. Shove him flat on his ass on the floor, set his head ringing with that hammer.

Instead, Thor kissed him.

Harsh. Punishing. Sharp teeth and frustration. Loki moaned in equal parts desire and fear as Thor’s tongue invaded his mouth, and he clutched at Thor’s arms hard enough to bruise.

“Stay,” Loki gasped.

“If I stay you’ll scream my name loud enough that all of Asgard will hear it.”

“Stay.”

Thor did.


	22. The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine. "

“This is all your fault,” Loki hissed in the darkness.

“Shhh,” Thor said, pushing closer, smooshing Loki into the wall.

Outside the closet door, they could hear the two girls they’d just been about to tumble arguing with a male voice. Loki had been dubious about Thor’s plan from the first—lying to the girls that they were just friends and not brothers and talking them into a “group” activity as it were—but he’d gone along with it because, well, honestly, the prospect of seeing his brother in action had been too enticing to pass up.

Only the girls had some kind of *guardian* whose job it was apparently to prevent these exact things from happening, and Thor and Loki had been shoved naked into the closet together just as things were about to get interesting.

Naked and—Loki shifted self-consciously—still hard.

The shock of the situation and the fact that he was smashed up against his *brother* should have killed any erection Loki had if he had been a *normal* person, but no.

“Get off me,” Loki hissed again.

“There’s no room,” Thor whispered.

“I—”

But Thor’s hand covered his mouth, big and warm, and Loki closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of stale linens and his brother, and he tried very, very hard not to whimper.

Thor shifted against him again, and, startlingly, Loki realized that Thor was still hard too.

The argument outside showed no signs of abating. Carefully, hardly daring to breathe, Loki moved a deliberate inch to the left so that their cocks brushed against each other. Thor’s breathing grew rough.

But he didn’t pull away.

When the girls, giggling, opened the closet door to resume where they’d left off, Thor and Loki tumbled out together with their tongues down each other’s throats and their hands on each other’s cocks.

The girls shrieked, and Loki shrieked, and Thor laughed himself sick, and the brothers escaped through the window while the girls pelted them with their cast off clothes and shoes. Thor smiled at Loki as they hurdled over the manicured hedgerows outside, a big dopey grin, and Loki grinned back and thought that maybe, sometimes, he didn’t mind his brother’s dumb plans after all.


	23. Misbehavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other."

Jotunheim’s youngest prince was driving Thor absolutely insane.

The peace talks were going relatively well, all things considered, but it wasn’t any thanks to Loki. The moment he’d set one daintily slippered foot into Asgard’s palace he’d done nothing but complain and insult everyone and everything within earshot. Thor seemed to be his favorite target and he wasted no opportunity to eviscerate him every time they were forced to interact.

Which turned out to be quite often.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, since Thor enjoyed a good verbal joust as much as anyone and Loki was a wonderfully smart and incisive sparring partner, but Loki was just so damnably smug. And attractive. Beautiful, really. Thor wanted simultaneously to throttle him and to pin him against the wall and have his way with him—or, and this sent fire racing to his loins—both.

Loki was in particularly vicious form tonight. There’d been a tourney earlier, and now feasting and dancing, and the princes had been in close quarters all day and now they were both expected to take to lead the dance floor. Thor was well and thoroughly riled by that time, and he couldn’t contain his frustration.

“Try not to embarrass yourself too much,” Thor said under his breath as they took their places. “I know Jotunheim’s backwater court doesn’t know all the civilized dances.”

Loki just smiled at him, maliciously sweet, a baring of his teeth more than anything else.

The musicians struck up a spirited number and the dancers began.

It wasn’t a complicated dance, but it was lively. They spun and clapped, switched partners, did it again.

“Terribly sorry,” Loki murmured, trodding on Thor’s foot on purpose and making him stumble. “Oh dear,” Loki said as Thor nearly fell into a serving boy after Loki surreptitiously elbowed him as they whirled past each other.

“You’re a witch,” Thor hissed in Loki’s ear when the dance brought them together for a moment. “And a child.”

Loki only laughed as though Thor had just said something delightful, and was gone again before Thor could pinch him like he wanted to.

Unable to conceal it any longer, Thor openly glared at Loki over the head of his next partner. Loki *winked* at him and blew a kiss. Thor bit his own tongue.

The dance ended with each dancer spinning from the arms of their current partner to the one behind them, and Thor and Loki spun into each other’s arms, each of their eyes widening for a split second before settling into hostile squints. Before they could move apart, the musicians immediately moved into the next song. It was a soft, slow melody. The kind made for dancing with one partner. The kind made for holding that partner about the waist and pulling them close. Whispering soft endearments in their ear.

“Don’t—” Loki warned.

Instead of complying, Thor slid his left hand down to the curve of Loki’s slim hip before moving up again to grip his waist, and took Loki’s left hand in his right. Loki inhaled sharply.

Thor began to lead, and he put his mouth up against Loki’s ear.

“You’ve done nothing but misbehave all day,” Thor said, low and throaty, and was pleased when Loki shivered in his arms. “I think that perhaps you need to be taught a lesson.”

“And what kind of lesson would that be?” Loki said. He was so tense and stiff. Thor pulled him closer.

“A very thorough lesson,” Thor said. “Delivered firmly, and at great length.”

“You don’t have the nerve,” Loki hissed, then gasped when Thor pushed their hips together hard enough that Loki could feel Thor’s hardness against his groin even through his leather trousers.

“Don’t I? Try me. I’d take you right here. You’d be begging me for it by the end.”

“I’ve never met such a arrogant pig in all my life—”

“You like it,” Thor whispered, and bit Loki’s earlobe. “Leave your door unlatched for me tonight and you’ll find out just how much.”

Loki stepped on his foot again, and Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s waist in warning, and when the music finally ended, Loki turned from him and left the dance floor with no eye contact. Thor grabbed a horn of mead from a passing server and watched Loki over the rim. Watched his hips sway as he walked away, then watched as he whispered something to his brother Helblindi and squeezed his shoulder, and made for the exit. Just before Loki was about to disappear into the hallway, he turned and met Thor’s eyes for a split second.

Thor followed twenty minutes later.

Loki’s door was unlatched.


	24. Third Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "It’s time to fight the boss and if I don’t tell you now, I might not live to tell you."

“But don’t worry, brother...I’ve got a feeling that everything’s going to work out.”

Loki didn’t even have time to take Thor’s words in before his life came crashing down. He watched, horrified and jaw agape, as the largest warship he’d ever seen filled the viewport in front of them. Nausea gripped his gut. No, it was too soon. He thought he’d have more time—

A dreadful sort of calm settled over him.

This was it, then.

“What—” Thor started.

“Thanos,” Loki breathed. “He’s here. He’s come for me. For what I…” Loki took a deep breath and turned to Thor. “Get everyone off the ship. As many as you can. He’ll kill them if they’re here, but he doesn’t care about them, really. Go.”

“Loki, what’s going on?”

“Too much to explain,” Loki said hurriedly. “GO.”

Thor looked at him for a moment, helpless and conflicted, then turned on his heel. _Third time’s the charm_ , Loki thought, closing his eyes and swallowing his grief. The weight of his whole wasted life fell heavily on him. He’d spent so much of it in jealousy and cowardice and rage and…

“Wait,” Loki heard himself say. He was going to let Thor down again, one last time, but this time Loki was going to do one small thing for himself. “I never stopped loving you,” he said when Thor turned back around. “Not once.”

“I know,” Thor said. “Brother—”

“No,” Loki said, and moved swiftly, before he could stop himself, before Thor could stop him. He looped his arms around Thor’s neck, buried his face there. “More than that. I have loved you—so much more than that—” He couldn’t talk for the tears in his throat.

Thor’s arms came around him for a few brief sweet seconds, and for one tiny moment that felt both endless and over far too quickly Loki let himself feel like everything was ok. He kissed Thor’s cheek as he pulled away, then shoved him in the chest.

“Go.”

Thor gave him a look full of the same love and longing that Loki felt in his own chest and Loki started to crack apart. Then the first explosion rocked the ship and they both fell to their knees.

“ _Now_ ,” Loki said, voice full of agony.

“I’ll be back,” Thor said. “Don’t fight him without me, I’ll be back.”

“You sweet fool,” Loki whispered, but Thor was already gone.


	25. Dragon Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the two part prompt "both are drunk and happy" and “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

“Stop giggling, you’re going to fuck it up,” Loki says.

“Sorry,” Thor says, fighting to contain his laughter and also trying not to move his lips, so it sounds more like “sah-ee.” That sets Loki off again, and he has to put down the lipstick he’s been trying to apply to Thor’s lips and collapse over his knees in laughter—and then Thor’s laughing at the way Loki’s laughing, so hard that he’s crying, and Loki starts flapping his hands and screeching, “Stop! Stop! I just spent twenty minutes on that fucking eyeliner!”

“Maybe it wouldn’t have taken twenty minutes if you hadn’t drank an entire bottle of wine,” Thor teases, trying to dab at the corners of his eyes.

“Maybe it wouldn’t have taken me twenty minutes if YOU could sit still for two seconds,” Loki says, kicking Thor in the shin. “Now HOLD STILL and let me finish.”

“Yessir,” Thor says, tossing his hair back over his shoulder and pursing his lips seriously. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Loki scoots his stool in close, right up between his brother’s spread thighs, and finishes filling in the outline he’d already made in crimson red lipliner (‘Dragon Girl’ is the name of the shade, which Loki thinks is hysterical to put on Thor for some reason). Thor’s lips are slightly yielding, the flesh tugging this way and that as Loki drags the lipstick back and forth across them. Their faces are so close that Loki can smell the whiskey on Thor’s breath and the light citrusy sage of his aftershave.

“Hold still one more second,” Loki says. He licks the tip of his finger and rubs at a tiny misbehaving dab of lipstick that got outside the lines on Thor’s lower lip. “Ok. You’re done.”

Loki sits back a little and studies Thor’s face. His wild blond mane is pulled halfway back; his piercingly blue eyes are set off to perfection by winged eyeliner and extra dark lashes; his red red lips are doing nothing to take away from the strength of his jaw and in fact only make it look even more rugged in comparison. Loki feels his breath catch. Thor is studying him intently too, with a small fond half smile that’s doing things to Loki’s insides that it shouldn’t be doing.

“How do I look?”

Loki swallows a bit too hard. He finds that he’s forgotten how to speak completely. He tries to scoot his stool back, but Thor closes his legs and traps him. When Thor speaks again, his voice has gone lower, a bit husky.

“If I kissed you right now,” Thor says, “what would you do?”

“Um,” Loki says intelligently. A single flickering lightbulb swings in the empty cavern that his brain used to occupy. “Um. Murder you for messing up your lipstick before you even see what it looks like.”

Thor is still smiling, and he takes the lipstick from Loki’s nerveless fingers, then brings Loki’s hand to his lips and presses a crimson kiss onto the back of it. Loki’s heart is pounding crazily and he laughs, a little too high pitched. Is this really happening? Can his brother possibly have the same forbidden desires that Loki himself does? It doesn’t seem real, it seems like a fever dream, a wet dream—

Thor is drawing Loki towards him, and Loki is going, a helpless moth to the flame. His eyes flutter shut as their lips meet. It lasts only for a second or three, but the Loki who pulls away isn’t the Loki who leaned in. Thor’s lipstick is smeared and Loki reaches up to touch his own lips and his fingers come away red. Physical tangible evidence that that actually just happened.

“You haven’t murdered me,” Thor says, a bit hopefully, a bit nervously.

“Yet,” Loki says.

Thor laughs.

Loki pulls him back for another kiss, and another.

*

It just so happens that Dragon Girl Red looks just as good on Loki’s cock as it does on Thor’s lips.


End file.
